Vampires Don't Eat Chocolate
by DarthButtercup
Summary: When everything seems to be going wrong in the small town of Forks, a trio of witches is sent to fix it. But they didn't reckon on the small coven of vampires, a large pack of werewolves, and the single girl everything revolved around.
1. She Talks Alot

_Vampires Don't Eat Chocolate:_

_**A/N: It's set in the third person, because that is the easiest for me to write. And it should be rather obvious that the only thing I own is Brie, because everything else was in Stephainie Meyer's work. I know, I know. I added and OC. I really don't care. This first one is really short, but it's a good breaking point.  
**_

Brie stretched. This town needed some serious help. And she wasn't just thinking about the sun, though that would be nice. They'd been sent to Forks, Washington to fix a few things gone wrong. They hadn't been notified how much of an understatement 'wrong' was. Patting her backpack to reassure the presence of her trusty iron skillet, Brie began her walk to the high school. Even at eighteen, she could pass as a freshman, so she was the perfect candidate for her 'family' to send.

Bella was so excited. She hadn't had a night away from Edward (except when he was hunting) in forever. He must have planned something super special for Valentines Day. She practically bounced out of her truck and over to where Edward waited for her by the Volvo. Bella was disappointed when all she saw was a big flat box with a bow. He'd gotten her chocolates. How . . . normal.

"Vampires can't eat chocolate." Bella lamented.

"You aren't a vampire." Edward said, pushing the box towards her.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Bella sighed. It was _his_ fault she wasn't a vampire. If she had any choice in the matter . . .. But she didn't. Not really. They made it to where they normally sat in English, and Bella watched as another student came in and handed the teacher a slip, just like she had done her first day.

Listening carefully, Bella still couldn't hear what the teacher said to the new girl, so she leaned over to Edward. "Who's the new girl?"

"Huh, what?" he said, not paying attention. "Oh, uh, she's Brie. Bella, I can't read her mind." That was when the voice came to both of their minds. _You wouldn't want to. I've almost made several people go insane._ Bella looked up at Brie. She was short, and tiny. Her hair was a neat mass of gold curls. But most importantly, her eyes were blue. Not a vampire, then. But those electric blue eyes were looking at Bella and Edward, assessing them. Brie smiled, hoping that she hadn't freaked them out too much. She had a feeling they were the cause of most of the trouble in this area.

Lunchtime rolled around, and Bella had almost forgotten the new girl. Edward was so much more interesting. However, he was brooding over what had happened in English, so she _couldn't_ forget. They sat down with Alice and Jasper, alone. Her human friends had decided to leave them be today. Bella had just relaxed into their normal conversation when another tray landed on their table. Jasper and Bella looked up in surprise. Brie had been completely silent. " Do you mind if _stop that!_" The last two words were directed towards Jasper. Brie sat down fluidly, still talking. "It is already annoying knowing what everyone in the room is feeling, I'm sure you understand. Having you throw negative emotions at me is not making it better. So stop it or you will rue your existence." Bella finally realized what was going on. Jasper had been trying to make Brie go away.

By now, all of them were gawking at Brie. "Well, I guess I better introduce myself. I'm Brie. I'm a High Magus, which is a fancy phrase for 'really powerful witch'. My specialty is taking care of people's souls. Now, do you want to explain what a bunch of vegetarian vampires are doing in a nowhere high school?" None of them made a move to say anything. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to talk more. Me and my . . . I guess you could call them coworkers. We think of each other as family. We're here to fix the mess you've made. It's kinda our job to make sure relationships between humans and _others_ go as they should. So that's another reason for why we're here. I also heard that there's predators in Port"

"Why can't I hear what you're thinking?" Edward interrupted. It was obviously bothering him.

"Oh. That. Well, when I first was being trained, Kira could listen to my mind fairly easily. She couldn't stay in the same room with me until she taught me how to block my mind. Witches usually learn it to protect information, but I just do it because my brain hurts people when"

Edward interrupted her again, "May I read it?"

Brie snorted. "Of course. It's not my fault if it hurts, though." Alice was shaking her head. Edward ignored her. For less than a second, he had a dumbstruck look on his face. Alice and Brie blurted at the same time, "I told you so."

"As I said, it hurts people to hear my thoughts. I think it has something to do with the multiple languages, the songs, and the shorthand." Everyone looked to Edward to see what Brie was talking about.

"She was singing at least five songs, thinking in two different languages, and the gaps were filled with a language she invented." They all gawked at Brie again. Finally Jasper got the guts to answer his question.

"So, you can feel them too?" He whispered

"Even yours." Brie sighed. "Bet you can't feel mine. I'm going to have to teach you that one. It can get pretty horrible when you let the wrong emotions leak out. And my way makes you so much less uptight. But, you see, I know much, much more than just what you're feeling. I know the cause of what you're feeling. That girl over there." Brie pointed to Lauren. "Is feeling stupid because she got conned." Bella sniggered. "And I can see your souls. It's harder when you're a teen, because they're so undefined, but maturity and responsibility really shape them. There was this one boy I knew, and he was only sixteen, but he was a pirate captain and his soul was very well-defined.

"Yours, Bella, is a little bit easier to see than the rest of the humans at this school. It looks a lot like I would envision Juliet's, except that the love is a lot stronger, and it brings with it a great deal more pain.

"The rest of you all have very visible souls." Bella smirked as she threw Edward a glance. She had been right about his soul all along. "I expect you would after doubling your normal lifetime. It's really quite, oh there's the bell. I'll see you all later." They watched in silence as Brie silently danced her way over to the trashcan, and dropped her garbage in. Somehow, around the talking, she'd eaten all of her food, and most of Jasper's too. None of them had noticed.


	2. Home Sweet Home

_Vampires don't eat chocolate:_

_**A/N: Brie talks a lot. I hadn't quite noticed before. Brie, Kira, Odette, Mark, and Arawn are mine. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Oh, and when I say sprite, I'm referring the magical creature, not the soda.**_

Alice walked in horror over to her Calculus class. She probably could have skipped the rest of the day, but in the confusion, she hadn't thought about it. What was this girl, this witch, doing? Alice hadn't seen anything very far in advance, as if Brie made many impulse decisions. Edward couldn't read her mind without pain and a translator on hand, so he couldn't tell them what Brie was doing at all. And, worst of all, she had threatened Jasper when he had tried to send her away. Alice hadn't really understood their exchange, but it sounded like Brie had a gift incredibly similar to Jasper's, except that she was still human. What would it be like if Brie were a vampire?

Alice almost jumped when Brie sat next to her. "That's not possible, I'll explain later." Brie whispered. Alice couldn't focus at all during class. She was ready to run out that door and all the way home. It was a good thing she'd already done the homework problems for the whole year . . .

Next to Alice, Brie slumped over the desk. She. Hated. Math. She'd endured high school once already. Why again? She decided to make Mark do her homework for her. He had enough practice with it. Brie hated Biology too. At least in Chemistry, she could use her magic to mess up or perfect the reactions. That was fun. Math just bogged you down with numbers. When Brie realized that the teacher had asked her a question, she was even gladder that Kira had taught her how to listen to other people's thoughts. The answer was prominent in the teacher's mind. "Five"

Brie got out of her last class, PE, smiling triumphantly. She had been the last one standing in dodge ball, even defeating Jasper. He hadn't been able to run around like a normal vampire though. But, then again, Brie hadn't been allowed to use her magic on him. She sighed, seeing the Cullens cluster together. She'd have to go talk to Dr. Cullen. She had to figure out a few more things before she set them right. That meant talking to the Cullens. And the werewolves. This would be _fun_. Deciding that she needed to see Bella's home and what was going on there, Brie invited herself into the truck that was screaming "_I'm Bella's!"_ at her. Okay, it wasn't saying anything, Brie admitted to herself. Bella had just left her psychic fingerprints all over it. She didn't need to make herself sound any crazier than she already was.

Bella kissed Edward goodbye, wondering why he was smiling so impishly. A look of realization dawned on her face when she found the blonde girl in her truck. "What are you doing in my car?"

Brie sighed. They weren't going to cooperate well, were they? "I just need to get an idea of what's going on so I can fix it." Bella was surprised at how somber Brie seemed to a moment there. But then there was a scream of delight as Brie pulled out a CD case. Bella just shook her head. This was one strange girl.

Charlie frowned when he saw Bella had another person in her truck. He still hadn't gotten over the whole Italy thing. Brie smiled and jumped out of the truck the moment it came to a stop. Bella slowly climbed out and Brie followed her into the house, dancing to the music in her head. She smiled as a curtain was hurriedly closed. Someone wasn't happy that his daughter wasn't alone. Bella unlocked the door, and was met by a livid Charlie, whose face softened when he realized that Bella's companion was female. "Hey, Bells, who's your friend?" Brie managed, with difficulty, to let Bella introduce her.

"Dad, this is Brie. She's new here."

"Hi!" Brie squealed. Understanding his strange look, she sighed. "I'm way older than I look. And I can prove it." Bella and Charlie watched in amazement as Brie pulled out her driver's license, her passport, still full, and her birth certificate. "See, I'm eighteen."

"Why do you keep your birth certificate in your backpack?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Why not? So, Bella's dad, I saw you peeking through the blinds. Do you disapprove of Edward?" Without waiting for an answer, Brie continued. "I remember when my dad would let the twins meet Sadie's boyfriends at the door with baseball bats. I'm so glad I never had to deal with that."

Bella looked horrified, "Why didn't they do the same for your boyfriends?"

"Umm," Brie was obviously searching for an answer, "Well, I _was_ always the baby."

"Bad bluff, what really happened?"

"Well, they weren't really there by the time I started being interested in boys." Brie whispered. Sighing, she decided to explain fully. They wouldn't let up till she did. "Most of my family died in an explosion. I was shuttled to my brother's house, and as soon as my sister Sadie turned 18, he kicked us out. She kicked me out when her boyfriend proposed to her. So now I live with Kira and Odette, and they don't care who I date, as long as no one gets hurt."

"Who are Kira and Odette?" Charlie asked.

" My best friends, guardians, roommates. They teach me a lot."

"What's a lot?"

"Chief Swan, they're not doing anything against the law. We support the laws of this country, and obey them." _Except when it comes to killing demons . . ._ "We harm none." She got a good look at his soul. Charlie was worried for Bella, and now for Brie. "We're really fine." She smiled, and felt Edward arrive in the driveway. "Anyway, we're going to the Cullen's for the evening. See ya, Chief Swan."

Edward drove too fast. Bella didn't like it, but Brie crowed in exultation. She loved the speed. She loved the fresh air and she loved . . . oh. They were there already. Disappointed, Brie climbed out of the Volvo and looked up at the huge, white house. "It's big." She whispered. They walked past another couple of vampires that Brie hadn't met. They were both blonde and the man was a huge bear of a guy. They were working on a car. Emmett looked up and smiled. "Wow, Edward's a pimp." Rosalie kicked him. "Who's the girl, Ed?"

Edward was scowling. Brie found it quite amusing. "Ask her," he grunted, pulling Bella up the steps into the house.

Brie smiled and said, "Imawitch!" and skipped after them. The first thing she did was run into kitchen, yelling over her shoulder, "I assume that, since you have Bella over so much, you have human food around here." She opened the fridge. Just milk. She went tearing through the cabinets. All she found was a seven-year-old container of Nutella. She whipped out a cell phone. Esme, who had been sitting at the kitchen counter the whole time in shock, gaped as Brie pressed three buttons and held the phone to her ear. "Odette? Ya, we have a three twenty-nine. What do you mean you don't know what that is? Look, just send a gnome over with food. And include a bucket of double fudge frosting."

Alice squealed as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I'm going to the Thrift mart. Be right back."

A blue wall appeared in front of the door. "You know I need to talk to ya'll first." Brie yelled. "And don't even try to go out a window!" She opened the glass door in the kitchen for the food-laden gnome. "Elefri." Brie told it, smiling. It bowed to her and left as quickly as it could. Alice threw herself against the front door.

"I wanna go shopping!" She sobbed.

"As soon as I'm done. I need to find out exactly what you've messed up in this town."

Upstairs, Bella and Edward watched Emmett and Jasper shake hands and smirk.

Esme whispered to Brie, "What do you mean, we've messed up?"

Brie sat down across from Esme with the bucket of icing in one arm, and a spoon in her other hand. "Well, there's the werewolves for one. And those poor high school kids are all weird in the head. Or maybe that's just the lack of sun. Anyway, there is some major juju wrong in this town, and some of the PTBs are waking."

"PTBs?"

"Powers that be."

Emmett attempted to sneak up behind Brie. He was about to grab her shoulders when she dropped the food, grabbed the cast iron skillet from her backpack, and whacked him soundly in the side of the head. Emmett reeled back, surprised by the violent reaction. Brie stared mournfully at her skillet. "YOU BENT IT!" She screamed at him. Emmett had confronted irritable grizzlies before. He'd confronted Edward before. Nothing compared to the wrath of this little blonde girl. He ran for his life. Jasper laughed, before going and dragging Alice away from the door. "Arawn!" Brie yelled. An elf appeared outside the kitchen's glass door. "Please fix it." Brie asked, hugging him. The metal reformed itself, and Brie planted a delighted kiss on Arawn's mouth. Just as they were parting, Carlisle came through the enchantment on the front door. Now it was time for a family meeting.


	3. It Rings of Truth

Vampires don't eat chocolate:

_Vampires don't eat chocolate:_

_**A/N: I had one of those super Bella moments yesterday. I was cutting out a ton of fabric for my community service (school reqs) and I got my finger a little too close to the scissors and cut myself. The first thought that came to mind: It's good I don't live with vampires. Speaking of school reqs, how often I update will largely depend on the homework (Calc hwk sucks) The optimum would be to update every day, but I'm going for at least three times a week. I really want to finish this story before I have to study for finals. Anyway, sorry about the whole blonde Emmett thing. I think of Emmett with my brother's hair, which bleaches to that borderline I-can't-tell-whether-it's-blonde-or-brown shade in the summer. Or it used to, when the sun pretended to exist. Brie, Arawn, Mark, Odette, Kira, and Hunter (and the designs for their rings!) are the only things I own. Fine, I'll let you read now.**_

Bella sighed as Edward dragged her down the stairs. These family meeting were held so frequently that she wasn't sure what to do about them. One thing was sure. With Brie here conducting the meeting, Bella would need something to fortify herself. Since Edward wouldn't agree to buy her liqueur, it would just have to be those chocolates from this morning. Bella snatched them out of her backpack, and managed not to trip while she was going down the stairs.

Brie and Arawn were standing at the head of the dining table, with Carlisle and Esme sitting together at the other end. Emmett was sitting as far away from the witch and her elf as he could. Bella and Edward took their usual spots right next to each other, and Brie passed Bella some of the food from the gnome. Everyone else had just gotten to the table when Bella opened the box of chocolates. Instead of throwing herself violently at Edward, she composed herself. "I told you no more rings." Where two of the twelve chocolates should have been, there was a necklace that matched the engagement ring Edward had given Bella and a silver ring with blue topaz and diamonds set in it.

While they were arguing over the jewelry, Brie leant down and whispered in Alice's ear. "What's going on?"

"Edward finally got Bella to accept an engagement ring, that she doesn't wear, but she won't wear any other jewelry he buys her because she feels it sets their relationship out of balance. She doesn't have as much to give as he does."

"Oh. That's understandable, if strange." Brie straightened up. "Stop it!" She yelled at the arguing couple. "Bella, it's okay for him to buy you stuff. You're sacrificing more than you know. Put on your engagement ring. Now. And keep it on, please. That is one of the things that's causing problems. You know, I could even cast a simple spell to hide it. You wanna see my ring?" She yanked something off of her finger and held it out. It was a gorgeous ring with Celtic knots worked all around the silver band. It held a single moonstone.

"It's beautiful."

"It was my handfasting ring from Arawn. Lets show her yours, hun." Brie said, lifting Arawn's left hand. He just looked amused. His ring was also Celtic, but in a more severe, masculine way. There were three rubies, and a large number of very tiny diamonds on the band. Brie took her ring back from Bella and slipped it on. It stayed visible this time.

"Anyway, the point of this meeting is to tell you all why I am here and find out what I need to do to fix the situation." The doorbell rang. "Oh, that would be Mark and Odette. Do you mind if I let them in?"

"Go ahead." Carlisle said,

The door unlocked itself and a boy that could have passed for a model walked in, a brunette in tow. Bella's jaw dropped. The dude had to be a vampire. Only vampires were that dangerously beautiful. Mark looked around and they saw his eyes. Blue. Bella was suddenly very confused, and looked at Odette. Odette's long hair was twisted up into a set of braids, a style that hadn't been popular since the Renaissance. Everyone sighed in relief when they saw that Odette's eyes were brown. Nothing abnormal there.

Mark ran a hand through his spiky black hair. "Hello." He spoke with the same eloquence all the vampires had.

"So, we're talking about rings, are we?" Odette laughed. She walked like a dancer, gliding over to them and showing Bella her ring. It was a thin silver band with two small diamonds on either side of a triangular citrine. Odette dragged Mark over and pulled his ring off to show them. It was simple, with a black and red coral swirl. Having looked at Bella's ring, Odette brought them back to the reason they were meeting in the first place. "What have you gotten around to discussing?"

"Nothing," Edward said sourly.

Bella whispered pleadingly in his ear, "Please be nice."

"Well then, we're here to clean up your mess. Now, I'm sure you didn't mean to make a mess, but when a human falls in love with a non-human, there are consequences." Odette discreetly squeezed Mark's hand.

"We're the patrons of these couples. Trust me, it you could be a much worse situation. Remember the dragons last year, Odette?" Odette shuddered at Brie's question. "Sometimes it's really hard to figure out how these things work, but that's why we're here. We managed to change the human into a dragon so those poor lovers could be together. That reminds me. Edward, if you won't change her, we will have no compunctions if we have to drag her to some acquaintances and have them do it." Odette glared at Brie, waiting for an opening.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the combination of your abnormally large coven and the huge werewolf pack in La Push is waking one of the local ancient powers. You guys have passed critical mass. Usually there are rampant killing sprees by now. The tension is waking It. We can probably deal with it if _everyone_ works together, but it be much easier to find another way to release the tension. Brie and I are going down to talk to the werewolves tomorrow."

"Another thing is that the humans are acting strange. We need to make sure that it's just a vitamin D deficiency, not something magical. I've also noticed some predatorial behavior, so if a couple people end up in jail, don't let it bother you." Brie added.

"Last thing, Kira's husband is a werewolf. You don't mind if he joins us? We'll keep him out of trouble." Odette smiled, twining her fingers around Mark's.

"Um, Odette, tone down the feelings. _Raunfe twarliem._" Brie warned Odette.

"Which one?"

"Jasper."

"What did I do?"

"You're broadcasting, and we don't need everyone feeling lovey-dovey." Brie explained. Jasper winced.

Alice raised her hand, "What did you mean earlier about not being able to become a vampire?"

Brie sighed. Well, at least it was a happy story. "The same thing that made me able to save Arawn makes it so I can't be turned. I'm a good witch, strong in my elements. Usually witches only have a preference in one circle of elements, the more mundane and commonly used one. I'm Air. But some select few High Magi, like Odette and I, have a preference on a higher level of elements. Vampires were created as creatures of the Dark. I am Light. The venom would attack my blood, and instead of changing me, it would utterly destroy me. That, or the Light would overpower the Dark and I would just be sick for a few days, but that is highly unlikely." They all stared at Brie, sobered for a few seconds.

It was Bella who broke the silence. "Why do you look like a vampire?" she asked Mark.

Odette looked worriedly at Mark. He squeezed her hand lovingly, making both Brie and Jasper gag. "It's either a long story or a very very short one, depending on how you look at it. I used to be a vampire."

"Used?" Edward leaned forward, interested.

"Yes, used." Odette glared at Edward. It was a touchy subject.

"I'm mortal now." Mark whispered. "That's all that matters."

Brie pulled out her cellphone to check the time. Smiling, she diffused the hostility. "I have to go do my homework. See ya'll tomorrow." Brie stood back, did a little running twirl, and disappeared with the breeze.

Odette just shook her head. "Goodbye." And she let herself out the door.


	4. He Makes Me Sick

_Vampires don't eat chocolate:_

_**A/N: Just cause I'm OCD about it, I have to tell you. Carlisle agreed emotionally to Hunter coming (as if he wouldn't!), it's just that no one let him get a word in edgewise. You can tell which characters I own because I list them on my homepage. I also design most of the jewelry talked about. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyers. I was reminded that Jasper was a senior in the first book. Well, all the timing is a bit out of whack in this fanfic, so you'll have to forgive me. As for the swearing, I just asked my friend to write the worst insult she knew in her language down, and so only those of you who know Punjabi will understand Brie's first cuss. The second cuss is in the Old Tongue, which is one other thing I own. This one is a bit longer than usual.  
**_

The next morning, Brie was almost late to class. Bella and Edward watched her slip into her seat mere seconds before the teacher started talking. Brie's hair was wet, and it still showed no signs of drying when she came and sat with them at lunch. They had left a little gap for her between Alice and Bella. Brie set her food down in the middle of the table and rested her head in her arms as soon as she sat down. "I hate casting big spells." She mumbled unintelligibly. Lifting her head, Brie pulled her food towards her. "I am so frickin tired." Bella watched in awe as Brie ate her own food, then both Jasper's and Alice's. Bella's eyes bugged out when Brie produced some white stuff with chocolate in it and ate half of that too. Brie finally noticed the looks of horror on their faces.

"You eat more than Jake." Bella whispered fearfully.

"I was up all night casting spells. Big ones drain you of energy like a battery. Not just energy as you usually would think of it, but massive amounts of calories too. So I'm very tired, and very hungry. I can't finish the cheese, though, because I can't be hungry when I meet the werewolves. And this really annoying fairy keeps trying to hide in my hair, so I have to keep it wet." The bell rang. "Oh, and Bella? Have this out after school." Brie handed her a camcorder. "See ya'll later."

Bella didn't even try to stay awake in Calculus. It wasn't like the teacher would see through her illusion anyway. Alice watched Brie sit down gingerly. Calculus would be incredibly drab without watching Brie's spur of the moment decisions. Alice frowned when she saw Mike Newton smiling at Brie. How

A vision hit her. Mike Newton attached to Brie at the lips. It came and went in flashes. Alice kept her composure. She'd had a long time to learn to act normal. Alice felt the need to warn Brie, but she wouldn't really have the opportunity. She didn't know what to do. The vision hadn't even stayed long enough for Alice to recognize the location. She ran through scenarios in her head, trying to figure something out. Calculus ended far quicker than it had ever seemed to before. Alice really hoped, as she watched Brie walk to gym, that Brie knew how to take care of herself.

Brie had tried to ignore Alice's panic. The Mike Newton boy was one of the predators she'd marked, and she hoped something would happen just after school. That was why Brie had given Bella the camcorder. She assumed, when Mike's feelings went from normal teenager dullness to cruel excitement, that Alice was worried about her. Brie still couldn't figure out Alice's gift, but she assumed that she was correct about Alice's feeling. Brie couldn't be sure unless she checked Alice's thoughts, but that had never been her strong point, and she needed to save her energy for later. That was why she fumbled a lot in gym. Her meditation in Calculus had done her good, and she wasn't about to undo that by throwing herself into the game as heartily as she normally did. There was a much larger game for her to play.

Jasper found it very annoying that he couldn't read Brie's emotions. He watched her do maybe forty percent of what she could have done in volleyball. When he approached her, he received a glare and a small shake of the head, followed by a small push of "Not right now," emotions. In the back of the room, glee escalated, and Jasper turned to see Mike Newton watching them. The boy was planning something.

After gym, Brie disappeared. Alice had a vision and saw Brie's plan. It wouldn't work perfectly, but it was a good idea. She rushed over to Bella. "Turn on the camera and follow me over to building two." They got over there, and were happily messing around with the camera like a normal group of teenagers when someone yelled, and it was quickly muffled. No one thought anything of it, several of the girls were screaming happily. Alice asked, "What was that?" and dragged Bella, and the camcorder, closer to the middle of the courtyard. They could now see easily down the gap between buildings two and four that led to the school's prime make-out area. Bella gasped when Brie stumbled into view, looking disgusted. She almost dropped the camera when a pale hand shot out and grabbed Brie's wrist. The boy pulled Brie forcefully into a kiss.

"Is that Mike?" Bella asked, horrified.

"It is." Alice tried to sound shocked. She was on film after all. Brie gave Mike a warning push, and got the lower part of her shirt torn across her belly for the merciful act. Having had quite enough, Brie stomped on the arch of Mike's foot and disentangled herself from him. When he refused to relent, Brie threw him down the alley and halfway across the courtyard in a feat of strength no one would have expected from her. Bella bit her lip, almost dropping the camera again, and fighting against Edward's hold on her arm. Alice was dialing the police station. Brie looked green, but her anger won against her disgust.

"You idiotic _pan chod_!" Brie screamed. She continued her stream of expletives in a mix of languages, none of them English. Edward began listing the languages for Bella's benefit.

"Hmm, I don't know that one. I should ask her about it." Edward commented. They had been standing there less than thirty seconds.

Brie took a big breath and screamed out one last word. "_Vlorgh_!" Only then did she lean over and start dry heaving. That was when the police cruiser arrived. Alice was at Brie's side in a flash, trying to soothe her. Brie looked up with sickened eyes. "I hate sexual predators," she croaked. "That dude was creepier than my ex."

Alice frowned down at the clean concrete. "You ate all that food, and you're only dry heaving?"

"I told you, I needed the calories. It's all in my intestines by now."

Alice smiled. It seemed like Brie would be alright once she got over the disgust. They stood, and Alice winced and the unsightly tear in Brie's t-shirt. "You want to go shopping when you get back?"

Brie smiled thinly. "Thanks."

After everything was worked out for the time being, Brie climbed into the large red SUV that Odette had driven over to the police station. The first thing she did was pull two sandwiches out of the bag and hand one to Odette. Odette sighed happily as she bit into it. Brie was still shaking in horror when they merged onto the highway. Odette reached over and patted Brie's shoulder. She settled Brie's physical stress, and tried to project calm. Brie just shook her head. "I need to pause and ground before we go in." Her stomach settled, Brie happily ate three sandwiches and the rest of her chocolate and cheese mixtures.

They drove up to a small house with a VW Rabbit in the front. Instead of going and knocking on the door, Odette and Brie both stopped and sat cross-legged in the grass. Brie, totally disconnected from the real world, did not hear Jacob Black ask his father what was going on. Jacob came and planted his feet in front of the witches. Only then did Brie notice him. Odette just smiled, her eyes still closed, and ignored them. Jacob wrinkled his nose. Odette smelled very faintly of vampire. Brie just smelled like lime. Brie jumped up, her disheveled and recently dried curls bouncing. Jacob stared at her in confusion. "Your hair is glowing."

"Dammit!" Brie stomped, brushing her finger through her hair. She pulled out a glowing orb and held it in her palm. "My hair is not a safe place to be. Go stay with Arawn," she told it. It spun around her and disappeared.

"What was that?" Jacob asked.

"A fairy. I think Arawn sent it to keep an eye on me. Anyways, we need to talk to you werewolves. Actually, just you and the alpha. No need to deal with the hotheads. We'll have to talk to the female eventually, but that would be better to do when what she has done is fresh in her mind." Brie told him while pulling Odette up from her grounding position. "And you should know that you're screaming your thoughts. I can't actively read minds, and I can hear your thoughts."

Odette snapped out of her daze and focused on the situation at hand. "You going to be okay?" She asked Brie.

"I'm used to hanging 'round Hunter. I'll be fine."

Odette and Brie, both dwarfed by Jacob's presence, dragged him into his house, ignoring his confusion. They sat him down at the kitchen table. Jacob watched them sit down. "What are you?"

"We're witches, hun." Odette said apologetically.

Brie sent Jacob some alertness. It wouldn't do to have him forget their little conversation. "Now, we need to talk about this thing you have with Bella." Jacob stiffened. "It's just fine that you love her. I've loved a ton of people; it's normal. But you need to let her go."

Jacob tensed, ready to change, but Odette yelled, "Immobulus!" and Brie put a tight grip on his emotions, not letting him get angry enough.

"_This is what needs to be done. It is set._" Brie spoke, Power ringing in her words. "If you can learn to let Bella go, you'll meet the girl you're supposed to imprint upon."

"No." Jacob denied. He was sure that he could never imprint.

"If you let Bella go, even if you still love her, you'll be ready to accept the scholarship that will take you to where your soul mate is. She's a witch, which is perfect for werewolves, because they're more able to defend themselves against your sudden . . . mood swings. It would be much harder for you to hurt her accidentally."

This sparked some interest in Jacob. "What is she doing right now?"

Brie sighed, her eyes going out of focus. "Debating whether to swim or do homework."

Jacob almost smiled. This girl sounded funny. "How do you know I'll imprint on her?"

His words struck Odette like a spear. She jumped up and slammed her hand down on the table, making both Brie and Jacob jump. "Things have to get worse before they get better," Odette hissed. There were tears in her eyes. "You always have to let your love go to get something better. And better will come." Brie felt the pain Odette's memory had called up, and laid a hand on her arm.

"_It's okay._" Brie said in the Old Tongue. "_It's over now._" She turned back to Jacob and spoke to him in English. "What she means to say it that you will. There is no doubt."

Suddenly, Jacob was very nervous. They were right, he would probably imprint at school. "How do I make sure I go to the right school?"

"You will. The fates will bring you together."

"That helps a lot." Jacob grumbled.

"Listen, it's hard to explain. You'll just both end up at the same school." That was when Sam walked in. "Oh, perfect. We can start the real meeting now." Jacob opened his mouth, but Brie answered him before anything came out. "Billy called him when you came to talk to us."

Sam raised his eyebrows. Everything was topsy turvy right now. "What are you, and why don't you smell normal?"

"We don't smell normal because our mates aren't normal. Well, we're not normal either, but witches don't have a special smell. We're the witches that were sent to fix this big mess. We have to leave soon, so we'll have to be quick. We have two questions for you." Brie spoke very quickly. She was getting hyper.

Odette decided to ask the questions. "First of all, we ourselves don't mess with the treaty because it's between the vampires and werewolves. But the last member of our circle is married to a werewolf. We've already gotten the vampire's permission, but we would like to know if you mind if he comes and is exempt from the treaty." Both werewolves shrugged as if it didn't matter at all. Odette smiled. That was good. Brie traced a few fiery symbols in midair and blew them away. Kira would get there by seven. Odette explained to Sam about the Powers That Be, and their need for the werewolves to help.

Sam frowned. It sounded bad, but he needed to consult the other werewolves. They wouldn't be happy working with the vampires. Brie scrawled down their number on a piece of paper that had appeared out of nowhere. "Call us when you decide to help." She said cheerfully, dragging Odette out the door.


	5. Sadly, This Is Normal

_Vampires don't eat chocolate:_

_**A/N: Sorry, I had to start with the mushy stuff. Brie and Arawn are married (kinda). You will only get the backgrounds for my character's romances if you ask. I own my characters as listed on my homepage, the designs for most of their jewelry, and the Old Tongue. That's it. And before you ask, no. Brie and Arawn aren't just being too clingy for their own good. There is a reason behind their oddness.**_

The first thing she did was shower.

Brie couldn't stand the feel of filth that came whenever the predators she hunted came close enough to actually touch her. A few tears streamed down her face and mixed with the water, but not enough to make her eyes puffy. Arawn showed up as soon as Brie was out of the shower, the fairy hovering over his right shoulder.

"It hurts me when you do that." Arawn whispered, pulling Brie into a hug. He kissed her forehead.

"I know." She whispered back. Brie pulled Arawn's head down and kissed him on the lips. "It's a full moon. Can you manage a few hours by yourself tonight?" Arawn grimaced at the thought of the pain, and Brie pulled him closer. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Arawn sighed and kissed Brie again. "It's okay. Just don't stay away long. But please let the fairy go with you this time."

Brie smiled. "Thanks. I love you so much. Wanna help me fix my hair?" They both found it relaxing to wind her hair around the curlers that would keep it from drying into a bushy tangle. When they were done an hour later, her curls were organized into a beautiful mass. As soon as the last curler was out, the fairy zoomed into the hair at the nape of Brie's neck. Brie sighed and went to get dressed. She wore her nicest jeans, and a really nice tee. She had no idea what kind of places Alice would take her shopping. Brie headed out the door with one last long kiss from Arawn, and learned that she was driving Mark over to hang out with the boys.

Alice met them at the door. Mark went inside, and Brie felt the need to yell cautions at the vampires concerning Mark's mortality. Alice gave her a moment before dragging Brie over to the Volvo. "I would love to take my Porsche, but we'll be giving someone a ride home."

Brie looked up in curiosity. "Who?"

Alice just smiled. "You'll see."

Even with Brie's taste for speed, Alice drove too fast. They were in Seattle a bit before six. Brie knew better than to leave Arawn alone for more than four hours of darkness, so she gave Alice a time limit. She had to be home by nine. Alice sighed softly. That meant only one store before driving to the Neiman Marcus in Bellevue. Alice found somewhere to park on a small, winding street. They had to walk through a few alleyways to get where Alice wanted to go, but they finally arrived at a designer boutique. They were on their way back to the Volvo with Alice's new clothes when Brie felt it. The itch up her spine, followed by a pang in her heart. She stumbled to a stop, and the horror, panic, and lust washed over her. "Hold these." Brie mumbled, handing Alice the bags she'd been carrying. Two hunts in the same day. This was horrible. Brie quickly located the source of the feelings. A nice sedan was parked five cars north of the alley entrance, and in it was a girl with a man who looked like her father. Brie's eyes narrowed, and she quickly plotted her plan of attack. She'd just gone invisible when a dark haired woman in a white blouse, black skirt, and red heels yanked open the driver's side door and dragged the man out of the car. Kira threw the man into the side of the building.

The man, fearful of his life, scrambled to get away. Kira kicked him lightly in the head and rested the point of her heel against his skull. "I should kill you now, but that would ruin my shoes. So, if I ever see you again, I will kill you. And if you ever touch a female again, you won't live to see the next sunrise." Brie had climbed into the car and was calming the thirteen-year-old girl. Kira leaned over and pressed a nail to the man's forehead. He screamed, and then went silent. He would be out for a while, and when he woke up, the police would probably have to take him to a mental hospital. It wasn't long before Brie had the girl sobbing on her shoulder, shirt re-buttoned.

"It's okay, it's okay." Brie rubbed the girl's back, erasing her memory of the whole trauma. Finally, the girl pulled back and stared blankly at Brie. "Where do you live?" The girl croaked her answer: just south of downtown Bellevue. "Okay, we're going to take you home. Everything is going to be alright." Alice, having stowed the bags, carried the girl to the Volvo. Brie cooed to her the whole way. Kira, giving the pathetic man one last kick in the groin, followed them. There was a resounding crack as her left heel got snagged and broke. Kira answered with a flood of expletives that would have easily made a sailor blush.

"I liked those heels." Kira whined.

Alice perked up. "I'll buy you some new ones," she offered. Kira sighed and nodded her thanks. She pulled some black flats out of her handbag and switched into them. She'd ruined a lot of heels in fights.

They got the girl to her home safely, everything forgotten. Alice had them hurrying into Neiman Marcus less than five minutes later. She shooed Kira over to the shoes. From what Alice had seen of Kira's shoes, she seemed to have good taste. Alice dragged Brie over to the casual dresses. After an hour in the dressing rooms, Alice and Brie finally agreed on a yellow dress that accentuated Brie's small curves. Brie's favorite dress had been a red asymmetrical, but Alice had shot that idea down immediately. Brie looked horrid in bright red. While Brie had been trying on dresses, Alice had picked up a blue shirt for Bella and a black dress for herself. They found Kira sitting in the middle of five pairs of heels, three red, a purple, and a black. She was trying to decide which pair she liked best, but Alice picked up all five and set them atop her pile. Kira trailed after them to the register. A vampire was buying her five pairs of shoes that she would never have dreamed of buying herself.

The cashier greeted Alice by name. They chatted cheerfully over the purchases until Brie nudged Alice. It was 8:10. Brie was suppressing the beginnings of hyperventilation. There way no way they would get back by nine. It would be bad to use her magic right now, but it was the only option she could think of. Alice smiled at Brie. "We'll get you home by nine." Brie raised her eyebrows, but tried to calm herself down. She would get home by nine, even if she had to let the winds carry her. Alice efficiently packed the new purchases into the trunk and they climbed into the Volvo. They reached the highway, and Alice had them going at speeds that got them to her house in half an hour. Brie couldn't focus on anything except Arawn. She knew the pain it caused him when they were apart in the darkness of the night. Brie saw the worry begin to form in Alice's heart. Two minutes before they arrived, Alice called the house. "Edward, please get Mark into their car as soon as possible." Kira just sat happily in the back, playing with the black waves of her hair.

When they got to the Cullen house, Mark was already waiting in the red SUV. They hadn't even come to a stop when Brie shot across the driveway and into her car. She started the engine and turned it around before waiting impatiently for Kira to load the shoes and dress. Brie leaned out the window to wave goodbye. "See you tomorrow."

Brie drove even faster than Alice had on their way home. She pulled, screeching, into their driveway. They lived in a small red one-story home. Thanks to magic, it was bigger on the inside. Brie didn't even bother turning off the car as she sprung out of the truck and sprinted into the house. Mark reached over and took the keys out. The door was unlocked, so Brie ran inside, past the living room where Hunter was watching movies on the Sci-fi channel and into her room. She waylaid Arawn where he was huddled on their bed. "I love you." She mumbled between kisses. "I am so sorry. I should never ever ever do that again." Brie pulled Arawn into a bone-crushing hug, which he returned. Brie's back cracked. "I love it when you do that," she mumbled into his shoulder. "But we need to go help with the stuff." Brie jumped off the bed, pulling Arawn after her.

They held hands and smiled all the way to the car. Mark was already inside, and Kira was weighing herself down with the shoes. She barely managed to get her chin over the third shoebox, so Brie grabbed a box, and Arawn grabbed the two left in the car. Brie snatched up her dress as an afterthought. After depositing the boxes in Kira's and Hunter's room, Brie and Arawn skipped off to their room, still holding hands.

"You do know I need to get some sleep tonight?"


	6. Scared of the Dark?

_Vampires don't eat chocolate:_

_**A/N: I swear my friends are practicing to be vampires. Every single sunny day is spent in the mall or movie theater. Personally, I like the sun. Brie agrees with me. Sidhe is the same thing as Elf**_

Brie was up at four in the morning. Sidhe didn't sleep like humans, so Arawn was up as well. They played chess until Brie was nearly screaming in boredom. Suddenly, she had a brilliant idea. Knowing that vampires didn't sleep at all, Brie called Alice. Alice seemed a little grumpy when she picked up the phone. Brie blushed, understanding that she had interrupted something. "Hey, Alice."

Alice's tone of voice immediately brightened. "Oh, hi! That's a wonderful idea. It's going to be sunny, too. You could come over now, and you're friends could come over later. When they get here, you, Bella, Edward, and your . . . " There was a pause as Alice tried to figure out Brie's relationship with Arawn. "Well, anyway, you could go to the meadow. It's perfect." Brie tilted her head. She'd just figured out Alice's power.

"That sounds great." Brie said. "Arawn and I will head over now." After a bit more small talk, Brie hung up and turned to her beloved elf. "Hun, we're going to have a nice big group date. Don't dress up too nice." Brie leaned closer to Arawn, breathing in his ear, "We're going hiking."

Brie was dressed in a pink polo and tight denim shorts when Arawn met her by the car. He'd followed her directions and dressed in a black band tee and dark shorts. Brie glanced at the car and sighed. They only had the one. "Why don't we go the usual way?" Brie suggested. Arawn's smile spread into a huge grin. They grabbed each other's hands and sidestepped into the world between worlds. It was a strange place to be. Everything about it was an oxymoron. Brie felt the pressure on her shoulders, and yet she could have been floating. Arawn pulled Brie to an area where the colors swirled together, and they jumped back out. It took Brie a moment to get her bearings. The first time Arawn had taken her through that place, she'd spent the next two hours puking her guts out. He'd never understood. Elves had been using the between for millennia as their mode of transportation. Arawn could have come out of there into the middle of a battle and been okay.

They had come out about halfway up the Cullen's drive. Brie skipped up it, pulling Arawn by the hand. It was about five in the morning. Dawn wasn't until seven-thirty, and that was if they were lucky. Alice was waiting for them by the door. She led them up the stairs into her room, talking the whole time about having a girl's morning. They were almost to the bathroom connected to Alice and Jasper's room when Alice noticed that Arawn was still holding Brie's hand. She pursed her lips. "Why don't you go have male bonding time with Jasper?"

Both Brie and Arawn looked horrified. "No!" Brie protested.

Alice folded her arms across her chest. "Even Edward isn't that clingy. Actually, he is." Alice thought about how he was constantly watching Bella. "But he'll let Bella and I have our girl time by ourselves."

"I'm not leaving his side until after dawn." Brie said stubbornly

Alice was taken aback. "What is it with you guys and night?"

Brie sighed. "It's a long story. Arawn is fairly good-natured about girl time. He'll have no trouble helping you apply my make-up and whatever else you're going to do to me." Arawn nodded.

Alice frowned. "Fine. But you have to tell me everything."

Alice sat Brie down in a comfortable chair in front of a bathroom counter loaded with cosmetics. "Well, there was a definite beginning. But it's easier if I start before that. We'd just fought a demon prince, and Odette was in a coma. So it was just Kira and I when we received and assignment. The elves were in the tension just before a war. There are two kinds of elves. The Sidhe, and the Unsidhe. The good and the bad. We were sent to the good elven court to render our services. I was going through a rather depressed stage. Odette had been hurt taking a blow meant for me. I'm no good at tactics or strategy, so I felt like I was so useless. All I could do was write battle hymns for the Elven Bards. I was moping around the castle when the first attack came. After that, security was horrid. I longed to escape, to be free, to do something

"I convinced the guards to let me out near dusk and wandered to the edge of the royal woods." Brie's eyes seemed to be seeing far away places. She looked wistful. Alice put another dab of facial mask on before sitting on the counter. "There were sounds coming from in the woods, but they were the usual. I walked until the sun was low, and the path bathed in red. That was when I saw him." Brie lovingly squeezed Arawn's hand. "He'd risked life and limb to get there. He'd spent his many hundreds of years among the Unsidhe, seducing pets for their court and eating babies."

"That wasn't all we did." Arawn protested jokingly. "We also caused minor wars, danced, and made people go insane, among other things."

Brie made a big show of rolling her eyes. "Fine. But the point is, Arawn realized that what they were doing really troubled him. He didn't want any more elves to get hurt. So he came sneaking over the border, hoping the Sidhe would either kill him or recruit him as a spy. I took a liking to him, and dragged him into the middle of an important strategic session just to make the general accept him as a intelligence gatherer."

"I was horrified. Here this little human woman was, dragging me into Council." Arawn and Brie both laughed.

"Kira almost torched us, she was so mad. But Arawn got to hang around. I was spending a lot of time with him, because that was my new job. Keep an eye on the Unsidhe; make sure he isn't a double-crosser. That was when I found out a lot of things about Unsidhe, like the baby eating."

"That was just once. It's a coming of age rite." Arawn whispered mournfully.

"It's okay. That was a long time ago." Brie comforted him, "But I also learned that they're allergic to sunlight. Only special spells cast on their soul stones kept them alive during the day." Brie took note of Alice's raised brow. "It isn't like those creepy vampire legends, where you burn to ash. They just die. They don't even sunburn or anything.

"I was out waiting for him in one of the castle's antechambers when I was summoned by the Prince to a large tree north of the castle. The sun had just started its descent when I found Arawn lying there with his head in the Prince's lap, gasping for breath. The Unsidhe had found out and bored holes into his soul stone." Brie let out a breath and blinked the tears away. "I knew I loved him. But I was afraid to tell him, because it would feel like even more of a betrayal if he did turn out to be a double agent afterwards. He was already unconscious when I got there, so I couldn't even tell him then. I remember sinking to my knees and starting to shake.

"The Prince looked at me and asked what I thought was a really stupid question. 'Dost thou love him?' I nodded, of course. Someone else was dying on me. Nothing mattered anymore. But the Prince kept bugging me. 'What wouldst thou do to save thy love?' Of course, we were in Court, so he was speaking archaically.

"I replied that I would do anything. The Prince grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye. 'Wouldst thou give thy soul unto him that he may live?' I nodded again. Now, that probably sounds really creepy, but the principle of soul bonding is that you spend part of your soul to prevent your love's soul from leaving their body, and thereafter you share the same life force. But it only works if you both truly love each other, so the Prince's next question was: 'Thou dost know that thy lives may both be lost?' and I nodded again. Then there was a flash of light and I woke up in the hospital.

"Kira and I had been released from our duty. Odette had woken up from her coma five days after going into it, and we'd gotten back the day after. Time works differently in Faerie. A week and a half later, I woke up with Arawn in my bed because it physically hurt him to be away from me after dark. He'd already turned away from the Dark, and the Light in my soul had made his transformation complete. A bit too complete."

Alice watched Brie in silence until she was sure that was the end. "That's a wonderful story. I'm not sure you had to explain the whole thing though. So, if one of you dies, the other dies?"

Brie nodded, "Except I already paid for Arawn's death, so he just has to wait for me to die."

Alice nodded and handed Brie a wet washcloth to wipe the mask off. "You didn't say anything about getting married. You have the rings."

Brie blushed again. "We thought the soul bond was pretty much enough. We went and got hand fasted by the elf Prince, which is their equivalent to marriage. But we're not technically married in the sight of mortals."

Alice laughed. "Wow." Brie blushed a deep crimson.

"Why don't you tell us how you met Jasper?" Alice laughed again and launched into her own story.


	7. Picnic With the Dogs

_Vampires don't eat chocolate:_

At dawn, Arawn went downstairs to talk with Jasper. Mark and Odette showed up around nine. Kira and Hunter would meet them at the meadow after noon. Edward and Bella arrived thirteen minutes later. Bella was surprised to see the witches already there. Edward was taken aback by the images floating around in everyone's heads. He realized that the images were most vivid in Arawn's mind, and the girl in them was Brie. "Were you telling stories without us?" Edward reprimanded his family.

Alice bounded down the stairs and gave Bella a hug. "Of course. We needed something to pass the time," she taunted back. Arawn brought a huge picnic basket out of the kitchen.

"Double date!" Brie announced happily as she slid down the banister. "We're going to that meadow of yours. Alice assures us that it's going to be sunny." The fog had yet to burn off, and it would be freezing outside until it did.

Bella smiled up at Edward. "Come on. That sounds like fun."

Brie jumped down and squinted at Bella's left hand. "Ring on _now_." She demanded. Edward pulled it out of his pocket and smirked as Brie peered dictatorially until Bella had it all the way on. Smiling, Brie towed them outside. "Let's take the Trailblazer."

The sun emerged by the time the two couples got to the meadow. Bella climbed onto Edward's back so that he could run. Brie nodded to Edward, and grabbed Arawn's hand, holding the picnic basket with her left arm. They couldn't go through the world between worlds unless they waited for Edward and Bella to get to the meadow, so it was Brie's turn to provide their transportation. Brie let Edward get ten feet ahead of them before taking a little leap. She used her air powers to carry them quickly to the spot where Edward had just been standing. They made it to the meadow far more quickly than Bella had expected with Brie and Arawn following them.

Bella leaned on Edward in the sunlight, admiring her beloved while Brie and Arawn laid out the picnic blanket. Brie was straightening one of the corners when Arawn pinched her bottom. Brie screamed, "Perverted elf!" Edward and Bella watched in amusement as Brie chased Arawn around the meadow. After five minutes of their frolicking, Arawn turned around to find that Brie had disappeared. He smiled and waited, knowing her plan. A few seconds later, Brie pounced on Arawn. Giggles ensued from their little clump of grass. Edward and Bella sat down on the blanket. This was turning out to be a nice day.

Back at the Cullen house, Mark was making lunch in the kitchen. He'd put a few bottles of Odette's special relaxing tea in the fridge, and was pulling out the ingredients for a frittata when Rosalie approached him. Mark had heard her, and acknowledged her presence as he closed the fridge.

"How are you mortal?" Rosalie whispered.

Marked looked out the kitchen door and saw Odette engrossed in a conversation with Emmett and Jasper. It was safe then. "I don't really know." Mark said quietly, cracking an egg into the cold skillet. "I'd moved to Hawaii to escape my clan. They'd sent bounty hunters and whatnot after me, but I'd survived. I dated Odette for three years when my clan decided to get serious about knocking me off. The head decided to come."

"Who's the head of your clan?"

"The Volturri." Rosalie gasped in shock. "I was taken to Italy, and they were about to kill me when I heard a woman say: 'The gift you have given is not yours to take when so much depends upon it. You don't want him immortal, a vampire? We will take care of him.' I woke up three months later in a hospital in Manhattan, with a letter next to my bed that told me how to find Odette."

Rose was crestfallen. "So you don't know what happened?"

"No idea."

Mark dumped the cooked vegetables and the cubed cheese into the eggs he had beaten and turned on the burner. Odette peeked into the kitchen and smiled. "Flirt!" she accused him.

"Prude!" Mark retorted. Alice smiled. This was going to be a fun day.

Almost everyone was at the meadow by one. They were waiting happily for Hunter and Kira to arrive. Alice and Bella stood together, planning Bella's wedding. The meadow was the perfect place. Kira burst through the trees and looked up at the blue sky. It was unnaturally warm for the 16th of February in Washington. She took it as yet another sign that the Powers that Be were waking. Kira turned to hurry Hunter along, and saw that he'd turned into a wolf. Kira shook her head and mouthed 'Not now.' She turned back and walked over to Carlisle and Esme, the obvious adults of the group. Kira had just started talking comfortably to them when there was a canine howl of surprise and pain. A bear-sized russet wolf was being shaken around by an even larger wolf of a deep auburn color. Kira yelled over Jacob's keening, "Hunter! Put the poor wolf down or, by God, we will not be having sex for a week." The larger wolf paused and whined at Kira. "Yes, I do mean it."

Hunter dropped Jacob, and Emmett sniggered. Brie went digging through the picnic basket and pulled out some jeans that she tossed to Kira, who gingerly gave them to Hunter. The two werewolves went back into the forest and returned half dressed. While Jacob was the smaller wolf, as a human he dwarfed Hunter. Hunter was a lot more lean muscle, like a swimmer instead of a body builder. The vampires wrinkled their noses, and Bella attempted to hide behind Alice. She wasn't sure what would happen if Jacob saw her.

Jacob walked over to Brie, who was sitting in Arawn's lap. "We want to help."

"I thought I told you to call," Brie said condescendingly.

"Your phone isn't working," Jacob replied.

Brie cocked her head. She nodded to Jacob and looked off into space. "Damn, you're right. They've cut the wiring." Brie paused, listening. "Who?" She whispered.

Everyone gasped as a small blue winged woman appeared. She looked much more like a traditional fairy than Arawn's little ball of light. The Sylphe spoke quietly to Brie. With a little nod from Brie, the Sylphe turned into a haze on which an image appeared. There were a bunch of little humanoids covered in dirt, with garden clippers. Odette gave a grunt of disapproval at the misuse of her gardening tools. Hunter looked disgruntled. "I would've smelled them," he said.

"They came shortly after you left," Brie announced.

"When we couldn't reach you by phone, we looked you up by a reverse directory and went to check your house. When we were attacked, we figured you'd be with the vampires and followed Hunter's scent here."

"We can't go back to the house with the baby trolls there. Killing them would surely upset the Powers That Be," Kira said.

Carlisle spoke up then, "No offense to you, but I think we'll head home."

"We have to talk to the wolves a bit more anyway," Brie said. "We'll catch up later."

Alice pouted. "But I wanted to take a few of you to go get sleeping bags."

Kira smiled. "Hunter, Mark, and Odette, you should go." Hunter almost protested, but Kira threw him a scathing look.

Once the vampires were gone the rest of the wolf pack came out. Kira sighed. This was a huge pack for Protector werewolves. She waited for them all to come out, and when they had she sat there watching them for a few minutes, waiting. Brie and Arawn had moved to sit with her. Brie felt it before Kira heard it in their minds, but they both said, "No!" at the same time. Kira continued, glaring at the female wolf. "That is unacceptable behavior."

"Indeed, it is truly horrid." Brie said.

"Stop bothering them about their lineage."

"It's not your business. And don't say any of that crap about being part of a pack. Lineage shouldn't matter. All that does is character."

"You're providing a very bad example for the young ones here. Some of these cubs are barely thirteen."

"So stop being a jealous jerk."

"If you don't, you'll get hurt." Kira finished. Jacob almost changed back into a wolf himself, just to see what the pack was thinking. "Now, I have a real reason to hold you back to speak with you.

"This may seem really ridiculous to you at this time, but you must never ever forget your duty is to protect." There were a few wolf snorts, but Sam did a little wolf nod. "Hunter was not born a werewolf."

Jacob interjected, "None of us were."

"Well, unlike you, Hunter has no werewolf ancestry. Can you imagine a werewolf naming his son Hunter? That would just be cruel." There was confusion from the wolves. "Do you know where the majority of werewolf legends came from?"

"France," Jacob said.

"Yes, but there is more to it than that. You guys are a certain type of werewolf, _Hexenwulfen_. You're the normal kind. The werewolf legends from France, if you don't include the wolf-skin belt, are about _Loup Garou._ If there's only one way for all werewolf packs to begin, they had to change somewhere for there to be two varieties.

"If three active werewolf generations in a row forget their duties, they change. They become more aggressive, and their bite becomes venomous like that of the prey they were supposed to hunt. Most of these packs get hunted down quickly. That's why there are actual demon hunters in this world. But some are too strong. I had been called down to Texas to exterminate a _Loup Garou_ pack that was getting out of control. They bit Hunter right in front of me. That is why you should never forget your duty. If you do, you will be hunted down and killed."

Jacob winced. He'd almost run away from his duties once. Now he knew he never could.


	8. I Don't Eat Chocolate, But I Wish I Did

_Vampires don't eat chocolate:_

_**A/N: I SWEAR THIS ISN'T FILLER! Okay, it probably is. But I wrote the whole thing for this single chapter, so live with it. Get Over Yourself is owned by SHeDAISY. I just decided to use their wonderful lyrics. Sorry about the break. Wednesday I was frustrated spectacularly, so I couldn't really write until today. Oh, and I posted a playlist for this chapter. The address is on my homepage. Sadly, I couldn't find Get Over Yourself. I almost cried. Oh, and I don't care if you don't like my music taste. You're going to have to live with it. However, I do take music suggestions.**_

The Cullens were doing their normal things around the house when the door burst open. Alice was still at the outdoorsman store, trying to find stylish sleeping bags. The door opened, and a happy scream rang through the house. "Piano!" Somehow, Brie had missed the piano the other few times she'd been in the house. She'd also been deprived of music for a great many hours. Brie played a small scale, and followed it with a classical masterpiece. It could have been Beethoven playing the piano instead of tiny Brie.

Edward's mouth fell open. He was positive that Brie had composed this piece. Edward was leaning over the railing at the top of the stairs when Brie finished with a flourish. Brie looked up and smiled. "Is it your piano? It likes you better. You play it a lot." Edward nodded. Brie's fingers trailed over the keys, picking out the first few notes of Bella's lullaby.

Bella followed Edward out to the balcony. "Can you play Au Clair de Lune?"

Brie snorted. "Of course, but I'd rather go through that CD collection up there. I saw it when I came in earlier."

Three minutes later, Brie was sorting through CD cases. She immediately slipped one into Edward's stereo system, and turned the volume up. Some country started playing, and Brie skipped to a certain song. Arawn poked his head into the room. Brie began dancing in place as she shuffled through the rest of the CDs. Brie started singing along. To Edward's amazement, she was on key. Arawn went to sit next to his wife and he joined her for the chorus. The sat there making faces at each other.

"_Get out of my air, get off of my cloud_

_Get out of my hair, get off of my couch_

_Get off of my lips, get out of my light_

_Let me give you a tip, get out of my sight_

_Get off of your knees, get out of my face_

_Get out of my sleep, get out of my space_

_How long do I have to show and tell, scream and yell_

_Get over yourself."_

Brie took a deep breath. "_Won't let you unnerve me. Won't let you deserve me. And even if I kiss the dirt you're going to see how I don't hurt. I don't hurt,_" she chanted along.

"You know the lyrics pretty well." Edward commented.

Brie laughed. "Music is my therapy. My first magical boyfriend was an assassin sent to either kill me or turn me to evil. After I broke up with him, I sang this a lot." She pulled another CD out of the stack and exchanged it with the one in the stereo. "This was another one at the top of my list."

Edward listened to the first few notes and smiled. "Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace?"

"Yeah. When he left, it was under the condition of 'get out or I'll kill you'." Brie smiled. "And Three Days Grace has the best breakup songs. The next one was what I played for Odette after she joined us. Kira and I didn't meet Mark until later. It wasn't really her 'breakup' song, but that's easier than saying 'trying to get over the fact that he's dead' song." Brie sorted through the cds for a couple minutes before the door opened. They heard Odette fail to sing along with the song.

Brie snorted before yelling, "Don't even try. You can't sing unless everyone's dead drunk!" Edward and Bella sat there as Brie pointed out Kira and Odette's wedding songs, a few more breakup songs, and songs that she said reminded her of them. Suddenly, a smile broke out. "I should choose a song for the two of you!"

Bella furrowed her brow. "Isn't the couple supposed to choose 'their' song?"

Brie burst into laughter. "You guys would choose something horribly wrong for your relationship. How about Shadow of the Day?"

"Isn't that about saying goodbye?" both Edward and Bella said, horrified.

"Kinda not really?" Brie said hopefully. "It's about their situation being hard. And the girl in the song says goodbye to her _friends_. Not the boy. So it's just fine."

"I don't know," Edward said irritably.

"It's your song!" Brie snapped ferociously. Edward and Bella were stricken with fear as Brie stared them down. Arawn rubbed Brie's back soothingly.

"Let's make the sleeping arrangements!" Alice called up the stairs. Brie scowled at Edward and Bella a bit more before running downstairs. Everyone followed her, and they walked down to where Alice stood with the sleeping bags. Everyone but Carlisle and Esme had gathered. Alice clapped her hands together. "So, we have the basement, the living room, the dining . . ."

"Arawn and I get the basement. To ourselves." Brie proclaimed

Alice looked at her questioningly before realization dawned on her face. "Oooh."

Edward made a face of disgust at his sister's thoughts, but Jasper asked, "Why?" Brie sighed and relaxed her shoulders. Jasper was nearly knocked off his feet by the wave of emotions Brie had released. "Umm, good idea."

Kira rolled her eyes. "The rest of us will take the living room."

Bella quietly tried to slip back up the stairs, sliding her ring back into her pocket. "PUT IT BACK ON NOW!" Bella nearly had a heart attack. There was no way Brie could've seen her take the ring off. But the small blonde woman was now glaring at her furiously. "Ah dun't care if ya dun't like wearin' it. I dun't care what fer. You're not takin' it off!" She'd slipped into a heavy Southern accent. Usually her accent was light, flitting from region to region.

"You're from the South?" Jasper was ecstatic.

"I was born in Bardstown, Kentucky. If you're asking where I've lived the longest, it's a tie between Texas and France." Brie replied.

"Why didn't you lapse into a different language like yesterday?" Edward asked Brie. It would make more sense, with her thinking in different languages.

"I prefer speaking to people in languages they know."

"I know Spanish!" Bella exclaimed.

"And you learned this Spanish at high school?" Brie asked. Bella nodded. "I took high school Spanish once. I taught my teacher more than she could ever have taught me. And no one talks right except the people who learn it as their first language. Or immortals, because they have the time to waste."

Bella leaned forward. "How do _you_ learn languages?"

"I listen to them. I just kinda pick 'em up after maybe five hours of listening to people speaking their native tongue." Brie replied. "Languages would have been my talent even without magic. My magic just exponentially magnified that. And my papa was in the military. Anyways . . . I think I need chocolate after all that yelling. Anyone else want some?"

All of the mortal females nodded. Brie brought back some Belgian truffles from the kitchen. Alice watched their pleasured faces with jealousy, especially when Brie nudged Arawn down to the basement with their two neon green sleeping bags. "I've never had chocolate."

Brie's brow furrowed. "You were born in 1900 or so, and vampires don't eat chocolate. Damn. You're right. You poor deprived child." She grabbed Alice's shoulders. "I feel so sorry for you. This is what eating chocolate feels like."

Alice slumped over and fell to the floor. Jasper almost fainted. Alice whispered through her feelings of pure joy and the taste of ambrosia on her tongue, "I think I would have liked chocolate." Jasper nodded after her. Brie smiled at her work and skipped over to the stair to the basement, humming to herself. She choked on one of the words and fell over when she was almost there.

Kira grunted in pain as she rushed over to Brie. Odette had seized hold of the stair railing. Bella watched the witches in interest as they reacted to a disturbance only they felt. Suddenly Brie took inhaled deeply and spluttered like she had been half-drowned.

"They're awake!"


	9. Visitations

_Vampires Don't Eat Chocolate:_

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the crap that was the last chapter. And the cliffhanger. I've been writing so long I don't even notice when I write a cliffhanger anymore. Anyway, I had my friend over Saturday, and we did an over-the-shoulder review that she posted. So I actually was writing comments in the middle of DanceThis66's review (should you care). Oh, and Kevlar stops bullets by spreading the impact all over the chest/back. So normal people find getting shot with Kevlar on painful. It's a bit longer than the rest have been.  
**_

Everyone fell quiet at Brie's words. "What should we do?" Edward whispered as Kira helped Brie to her feet.

"They won't be doing anything until dawn tomorrow. Ancient powers like ancient traditions. Someone needs to go call the wolves and tell them to meet us fifteen minutes before dawn."

"Where?" Alice asked. She couldn't see anything about tomorrow.

Odette pulled a map and a little pencil out of her pocket. "'It wasn't too far. Rather barren, and gravely," she whispered, lightly dragging the tip of the pencil in circles along it. Her hand went stiff, and one of the circles was drawn darker. "That's where." Odette handed the map to Alice.

Alice ran off to the phone in the kitchen. "All of us mortals need to get some sleep. Bella, you should sleep here so we can keep an eye on you. We need to talk to Charlie before we go anyway," Kira said. "Goodnight." She grabbed a black sleeping bag and headed into the living room.

Brie couldn't get to sleep for several hours. They'd gone to bed very early. She finally fell asleep around eleven. Brie was still the first mortal up, at three forty-five. She had an hour before she needed to wake up the rest of her circle. Brie grabbed the flute that she always carried with her and dressed hurriedly. She and Arawn briefly clasped hands before Brie climbed up the stairs. Arawn's hair was still in the spikes Brie had done in her sleepless time.

Brie tiptoed to the ground floor, only to be confronted by an annoyed Edward. He took one look at her face, and calmed down. "Your hair looks like a bird's nest," he commented.

"I know." Brie said simply and without her usual bubbliness. "I'll be outside if there's an emergency." Brie shuffled out, gripping her flute tightly. Once outside, Brie slipped quietly through the forest and to a creek a few hundred yards away from the house. Brie smiled and threw her shoes off, sliding her feet into the cold water. She leaned against the bank and brought her flute to her lips. Brie had played only a few haunting notes when Alice and Jasper both showed up. When Brie didn't acknowledge them, they sat down and listened to her song. The melancholy tune surprised them and made them think. Alice wondered. Was the rumor Mrs. Newton had been spreading true? Was this tiny girl that was usually so full of energy actually an orphan? Alice shook her head. It took a lot of willpower to hide such a tragedy beneath so much happiness. Mrs. Newton was probably just mad at Brie for putting her son in jail. But what could make Brie play a song of such sadness? Brie interrupted her thoughts. "Bad things usually happen on days that I have an audience. I should have gone farther." Alice opened her mouth to apologize, but Brie was faster. "It's okay. You didn't know. Hopefully it's just a series of coincidences." Brie sounded just as sad as her song had.

Alice sighed sadly. "Is it true that you're an orphan?"

Brie blinked. "Who said that?" Her tone gave Alice no clue as to the answer.

"Mrs. Newton." Alice whispered.

Brie rolled her eyes. "I hate gossip. Yes, I am." She stood casually and brushed some dirt off of her shorts. "I need to go wake Odette up. She'll want her hair up."

Half an hour later, Rosalie was watching Odette in awe from the couch. All of Odette's hair was up in complicated braids in five minutes. Brie and Arawn were in the kitchen making breakfast and talking to Alice and Jasper. Brie had quickly gone back to normal, and had almost instigated a frosting war. Arawn actually had great culinary skills for a 'perverted elf'. Brie was just finishing off some warm orange rolls with some orange glaze that Arawn had made when Alice recalled a question.

"I thought you two couldn't be apart after dark?"

Brie smiled. "It isn't too bad if it's only twenty minutes or so. And it's easier than playing the flute in bed." She threw Arawn a glare. "We've tried that before."

Bella woke up to the smell of sausage. She stumbled down the stairs. Edward hovered next to her elbow, ready to catch Bella should she trip. Brie heard them and fixed up a plate. Bella's stomach growled as she walked into the kitchen, making Alice giggle. Bella was greeted with her plate of sausage, eggs, hash browns, and an orange roll.

"That's a lot of food." Bella whispered.

"Witches have to eat a lot. Werewolves have to even more. Mark and Arawn have huge appetites. So I have no idea how much normal people eat."

Arawn popped into view over Brie's shoulder and started grating _real_ parmesan cheese into Bella's egg scramble. Bella's eyebrows lifted. "Punk elf?" She asked tiredly, glancing at the spiked hair.

"Most elves that live in the mortal world disguise themselves as punks." Arawn said laughingly.

"But, whaa . . ." Bella was confused with sleep, so Edward helped her over to the kitchen table and Brie set her food down in front of her.

Once Bella was a bit more coherent. Brie sat down opposite Bella with her own food. "Bella, I'll forgive you for now because you just woke up, but you need to dress quickly and _put your ring on_. We're going to go see Charlie."

A red flag registered in Bella's mind. She'd just spent the night at Edward's. Bella had left a note saying she might come home late, but Charlie was going to be irate. Bella finished her food quickly, barely eating a third of what was on her plate. She went back upstairs to get dressed, telling Edward to stay in the kitchen. Brie was explaining to Jasper how she kept her emotions contained when Alice gasped and clutched at Jasper's hand.

"It's a bloodbath," Alice whispered. She looked up at Brie and said pleadingly, "We can't go."

Brie sighed. She had known something like this was bound to happen. "You should all go get a bite to eat on the way there. Edward can't though; we'll need him with us. Don't worry, Alice. We can take care of any hitches."

The other vampires left immediately. All of the mortals were in the car by a quarter after five. Odette refused to let anyone else drive. So they were all groaning at the safe speed she kept until they pulled into a driveway that wasn't Bella's.

Bella looked out the window and realized they were at Angela's house. "I'll be right back," Brie stated, bouncing over to the front door. She waited there without knocking, and Angela answered the door.

"Dae Ierr." Angela whispered humbly.

"Goodness gracious, none of that." Brie was annoyed. "I swear that one day I'm going to kill the person who started that tradition. There was a magequake last night. You okay?" Angela nodded. "Good. I wouldn't suggest any magic today, because there's going to be another one. And please don't try any spells that are out of your league. That causes trouble, and bad things happen to naughty hedge witches with delusions of grandeur." Angela nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry that this was such a short visit, but I really have to go. Bye!" Brie skipped back to the car.

Bella wondered what Brie had talked to Angela about, but she didn't have a chance to ask. Odette was pulling in next to the cruiser. "Brie, you have three minutes. Then we're sending Bella and Edward in," Kira said.

Brie nodded before pulling Arawn out of the car. She could sense that Charlie had been awake all night waiting for Bella. "Ears." She whispered to Arawn as they walked to the door. His ears visibly shrank until the looked human. They let go of each other's hand and Arawn knocked on the door.

Brie started talking as soon as Charlie answered the door. "Your daughter is fine. Now, I hear that you've been spreading the word that I'm an orphan."

Charlie was filled with a sense of dread. He'd forgotten about that. "Mrs. Yorkie was asking about you."

Brie sighed. She'd forgotten how bad gossip got in small towns. "What other rumors are going around about me?"

Charlie's gaze flitted from Brie to Arawn and back. "You live with your boyfriend."

There was a brief pause while Brie's jaw dropped open. She hated when people did that. Brie puffed up with anger. "Good gods, man. I'm eighteen. It's legal." She had slipped into a very slight southern accent. "It ain't none of your business. We also live in the same house as two other couples. It's still legal, and we aren't doing anything morally backward for you to be afraid of." Brie went on ranting about the probability of certain untrue rumors until Kira, Edward, and Bella got out of the car. Kira had a plate of hot food left over from breakfast in her hands.

"We should go inside," Kira attempted to sound motherly. "You'll want to sit while you eat."

Bella was careful to hide her left hand from Charlie as they walked in. "Dad?" she asked.

"Yes, Bella?" They could all tell Charlie was furious.

"I'm sorry I slept over at . . . Brie's." Hopefully now she would get in less trouble than if Charlie knew Bella had stayed with the Cullens. Charlie grunted. He didn't want to cause a scene in front of guests. They sat down at the kitchen table, and Kira passed Charlie the food.

"Dad, we need to tell you something." Bella said timidly. Charlie's head shot up. Both Kira and Edward had to hide smirks. But neither was smirking half a second later when Kira leaned her chair back. Brie covered her ears as Charlie drew his gun and fired at Edward. Bella watched in shock. When she regained her voice, it was several octaves above normal. "DAD!" Kira went over and helped Edward up.

"I guess it's a good thing I had Hunter lend Edward his Kevlar," she said, attempting to explain the lack of injury. In her head she was screaming at Edward. '_It's supposed to hurt. Act like it hurts. Hiss in pain._'

Edward pretended to wheeze. "Damn, that hurt."

Bella was yelling over them, "DAD! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Charlie growled, "He got you pregnant, didn't he?"

Brie fell off of her chair from the laughter. "I didn't think of that," she gasped. "When you can't get pregnant, you sometimes forget that other people can very easily." Bella and Charlie looked at Brie in shock. "What? Oh. I had to have my ovaries removed. Long story." Kira plucked the gun from Charlie's hands and set it where it belonged, switching on the safety.

"Dad, Edward and I are _engaged_." Bella said.

Charlie looked at both Bella and Edward. "And you're not pregnant?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then why?" Charlie knew how adverse Bella was to marriage.

Edward answered, "I love Bella very much, sir."

"Dad, I don't know what I'd do without him." Charlie began to splutter, but he knew he was losing this argument. "We're getting married either way. I'd just prefer to have your blessing," Bella pleaded.

Charlie sighed, "Of course." There wasn't anything else for him to do.

"Okay." Brie smiled, "That's wonderful. Now I'm sorry to disturb this wonderful family moment, but we're on a tight schedule. I hope you enjoy your breakfast Chief Swan." They managed a quick goodbye.

They were on the road again when Brie turned around to confront Bella. "Do you have any normal friends?"


	10. Just A Little Intermission

_**A/N: I'm so sorry. You probably think I abandoned you. Alas, I did not. I have the next chapter written, but not typed. And the second I got out of finals I wanted to do nothing but veg with some ice cream. So here's a short little treat for being so patient with my absence. I unfortunately will not have access to my comp until next Monday, so it'll be another long week. Hopefully I'll be able to complete the story in pencil by then, and will keep you waiting no further. Oh, and to the people whom I usually review and didn't this week, it was because of finals. I still love you all.**_

_And now for a message from our sponsors:_

A cute little blonde that looked like a younger Brie popped into view. "Today's topic is going to be . . . my life and mission

"You see, I get a little bossy and say things like, 'Yes I do,' when people say I don't understand something. That and I off-handedly refer to a ton of stuff, and you never really find out the back-story for anything except my true love. So today, we're going in-depth into my experiences so you know what it is _really _like to be the Caretaker of souls.

"I haven't lived long enough to automatically come in contact with these things, unlike Edward. I was born in Kentucky. My family, except two sibs, died in an explosion when I was fourteen. The first sib kicked out when my sister turned eighteen. She kicked me out when some guy proposed to her. Kira found me, we found Odette, and we moved to Boston. Somewhere in there my sister got beaten to death, and that is what made me a true Huntress. I finally got myself a steady _magical_ boyfriend, but he was a jerk. He was a spy working for the mage who had been behind the deaths of everyone I loved. So I nearly killed him and we went after that mage and killed him. In that battle I received a wound to the abdomen, and Odette had to remove my ovaries. After that, there wasn't anything life altering 'till Arawn."

This young Brie leaned back and sighed. "I really wish I could have kids." She looked exceptionally tired for a moment before she sprang back to attention.

"Anyway, I'm supposed to tell you why we're here. Odette, Kira, and I are a special group of law-enforcing witches, kinda like Guardians, that go around making sure PTBs don't wake up, and Karma acts like the same old bitch and just generally keep the balance. There's been a group like this since the dawn of time. Each group has had a specialty, and ours is mixed species relationships. So we will get sent _through time_ sometimes even just to make sure a vampire/human or Faerie/troll relationship turns out right. What with all the chaos going on with the non-humans in Forks, we were bound to be sent there some day."

_And now, back to our regular programming . . ._


	11. I Woke Up Early For This?

_Vampires don't eat chocolate:_

_**A/N: Pretty much everything about the PTBs is an inside joke with one group of friends or another. So if you're going 'Why a …" at the end, it's because I get a little obsessed when it comes to inside jokes. And I'm very very sorry for the wait. i have a ton of REALLY good reasons, but You'll probably want to read.  
**_

It was a short hike to the spot Odette had seen. They all got there a little before dawn. The vampires and werewolves, in wolf form, were waiting for them. The spot was in the middle of dense forest. It looked like something had blown a house-sized hole into the middle of the ground last night. The southwestern edge rose up to the forest floor. The opposite side sloped downward into a cave.

"This wasn't here before," Sam said worriedly to witches.

"Of course not. It would be mossy." Kira retorted. There wasn't a speck of green inside the hole.

Odette took Bella and Mark over to a few tree stumps behind where everyone else would be. She sat them down. "You two are not to move. You are the most vulnerable of us all. If I had any say in the matter, you would both still be asleep at the Cullen's. But you have to be here if this is to be resolved, so you are only going to move if there is a dire threat to your immediate area. Or. Else."

Mark rolled his eyes and nodded through Odette's speech. "Yes, Hun." Bella just nodded worriedly.

Brie dragged her husband and Edward over to the werewolves. " 'Ello!" She said cheerfully.

Edward sighed mournfully, knowing he was only there to talk for the wolves. "They want to know what we're fighting," he droned.

Brie stared at the wolves for a moment, slack jawed. She spluttered before exclaiming, "You can't fight PTBs! We're here to meet them. If we meet them, they're much less likely to explode or something. They'll either demand a Price, or a Fight of Champions. God knows what we'll do if it's the latter . . ." Brie explained. "But trying to fight PTBs is like trying to burn the sun." Brie shuddered.

"But you said . . ."

"We need everyone involved here if it's a Price, and we sure as hell need you all if it's a champion. Hopefully, it won't be a champion. We have friends in these circles, and they'll usually give us a Price, or convince other PTBs to give Prices." Arawn squeezed Brie's hand, warning her of the imminent dawn. "Oh. I need to go stand with Kira and Odette. Edward, go stand with the other Cullens."

Brie went over and took point in their formation. As the sun rose, so did the tension. The witches held themselves taller, more composed. The first ray of light found it's way across the ground and hit the witches. In a burst of light, they transformed. Their clothing had changed. They were Huntresses now. Odette was in the getup of an Icelandic Princess, complete with a bronze glaive. Kira looked like the assassin she was in red leather, wicked looking knives hanging from a black belt with an assortment of vials. Brie's change was the greatest, however. She looked far too mature to be a teenager now. She was in soft, light blue leather leggings and a tunic length dress of the same material. It had only one strap, leaving Brie's right shoulder clear. There were two tomahawks and an assortment of knives in a matching belt around her hips. The vampires and werewolves didn't notice, being too focused on the dark gravel in front of them.

When the glowing orb was fully above the horizon, a small form emerged from the debris. Kira shivered in horror at the sight of the little creature. It was horrible. One of the werewolves leaned forward, trying to see what it was. The sun rose a little higher and the light revealed the form of a small pink bunny.

Emmett stared at it incredulously, "It's just a . . ."

"Don't say it!" All the witches and Alice yelled at the same time. Brie continued, "The person to underestimate it is always the first to die. You wouldn't want to make it – him – angry with words like 'cute' and 'adorible'." They all paused to give Brie a questioning look. How would she know that the bunny was male?

Seven identical old men followed the pink bunny out. Odette was the one to groan this time. "Not you!" she whispered.

Having formed a semicircle behind the bunny, one of the old men turned and spoke to the others. "You said there would be no Wisewomen." He sounded disgruntled.

Another old man retorted, "Do you share the same love as your brother, young one? It shouldst not matter." They may have been physically identical, but their voices were different.

Brie smiled happily. They were fortunate this time, it seemed. Maybe they would get a lenient sentence. The old man in the middle stepped forward, glaring at the two who had argued. He cleared his throat, attempting to sound official. "As a wage for thy work, and thy peace kept, thy Price shall be small. Peace forevermore, but blood spilled this morn. Thus sayeth the king."

Everyone balked except Brie. The two seemed contrary. Even if someone was willing to spill their own blood, the vampires would surely break the peace when they smelled it. Alice gasped. Her vision of Brie earlier this morning suddenly seemed to make sense. But Brie ignored the noise. Instead, she pulled a bone knife out of her belt and sent Kira and Odette both significant glances. Odette was taken aback by Brie's idea. It would take so much magic. It might not work . . .

Brie spoke with all the authority that the old man had tried to convey. "If blood spilt is thy price, then spilt the blood shall be." She raised the knife with her left hand.

Odette and Kira spun around, screaming "Immobulus!" as Brie brought the knife down on the hand. The vampires cringed, waiting for the smell to reach them. When it did, Jasper lunged forward, but was stopped two inches from where he began. None of them could move Brie flipped the bloodstained knife into the ground in front of her. Scowling, she squeezed some more blood from her wound onto it. Odette and Kira were obviously straining under the effort of their spell, and Jasper slid forward another few inches.

Brie straightened. "There is thyblood."

There was a ceremonial pause, interrupted casually by the old man who had spoken first. "Ali and Leandra are very thankful for what you've done. They're married now." The other old men were livid.

"That's great." Brie smiled. She wouldn't have expected anything else.

Jasper was almost a third of the way to the witches. The pink bunny cocked its head and hopped over to the knife. After sniffing the blood, it took the knife in its mouth and bounced back over to the old men. There was a rumble and the bunny transformed into a large azure dragon. The old men behind it changed into smaller gold dragons. Emmett's jaw would have dropped if he could move. It was good that he hadn't said anything.

The dragons shot into the air. Brie felt a cold sensation across her right palm. She looked down at it. It was fine. The barren whole in the ground was no longer there; instead, all they could see was forest. Everything that had indicated the dragons' presence was now gone. Even the blood droplets were missing

Brie turned around and smiled, "That, my friends, was the Dragon King and his Court."


	12. It's MY Barbecue, Excuse Me

_Vampires don't eat chocolate:_

_**A/N: I'm back! Sadly, I must tell you that we near an end. And the chapters are getting shorter. I'm sorry.**_

Bella sat open-mouthed on her tree stump. That had been amazing. Edward was next to her the second Odette and Kira lifted their spell. "Are you okay?" he whispered fretfully.

Bella nodded. "Nothing got anywhere near me."

Kira whistled to get their attention. "Okay, boys and girls, do you recall the Price? Peace forevermore. This does not mean you can't have little sibling rivalries and whatnot. It just means you have to work together and you _cannot _have any large disagreements. Basically, you can go back to living by your treaty. The difficulty this whole time seems to be the arrival of Bella. All of the arguments we have on record are over her. Bella is getting changed, period. Whether the Cullens do it, or we drag her off to New Mexico for a week is up to them. The point is, her turning should not count under the treaty, because they don't have much choice in the matter. If you don't keep the peace, the PTBs will be the least of your worries." Kira finished menacingly.

Brie looked up from where she and Arawn were sitting on a mossy rock. "Oh, and Jacob. Don't forget what we promised." There was a moment of silence before Brie smiled. "You know what, we should all go have a celebratory luncheon at our house. Bring your families. Lets say . . . noon? It'll take us that long to get there and kick some troll but."

By noon, everyone but Odette was in the witches' backyard, having fun. Angela showed up a little late, but she was enthusiastically welcomed by Bella, who immediately started asking what the visit earlier had been about. The werewolves and vampires were even socializing, if awkwardly. Kira was speaking animatedly to Emily about the difficulties of being married to a werewolf. Finally, Odette showed up, a pair of mangled garden clippers dangling from her hand.

Brie grinned again, her smile seeming to cover her whole face. She stood in her chair and calmly got everyone's attention. "Hello. As you all know, we are here in celebration of a few things, the least of which a day that is far too warm for winter. I would like to make a few announcements that, while they may not be mine to make, I'm going to anyway because I'm the hostess.

"First, a toast to our newest engaged couple, Edward and Bella." Everyone raised their glasses, some more shakily than others. "Now, to friendships anew." Everyone drank again except the vampires, who were faking it. "And lastly, to triumph over our obstacles."

Once everyone was done Brie smiled again. "We would like to thank Arawn for making all of the food that tastes any good, including the sparkling cider you just drank. We'll be moving again soon, but it's so nice to have been with you all. The house will be going to a good friend of ours that you'll all meet in a few years. Now, you can go back to your conversations." Once everyone was looking elsewhere, Brie leaned over to interrupt Kira's conversation. "The driveway counts as our property, right?" Kira nodded. "I'll be right back."

There were two teenage girls in the driveway. Brie sighed when, upon sighting them, she could tell immediately that they were normal cliquish girls. In fact, she seemed to remember them from school on Friday . . .

"Excuse me, Lauren and Jessica?" Brie began sharply. The two girls jumped, frightened.

Jessica opened her mouth and said snidely, "You're the one who put Mike in jail, aren't you?"

Brie's smile turned into a menacing grimace. "That's right, and if you don't act nice I'll do the same to you. Chief Swan is in my backyard, and I don't like trespassers."

Brie felt Arawn come up behind her. Lauren's eyes flitted from Brie to Arawn and back. She opened her mouth to make a smug remark, but Brie beat her to the fact. "Do you think I care what people say about my boyfriend and I? I'm eighteen, its legal. That's more than you can say for your escapades, however. Now, if you don't get off of my property, I will resort to force. Let me tell you, no one likes being hauled around by a girl half their size." Brie looked them up and down. "Actually, given your obvious anorexia, we'll even up that to three quarters. Oh, and Lauren? Your cell phone should not be an appendage. Good day."

Brie grabbed Arawn's hand and rejoined the barbecue.


	13. A Little Note Left Behind

_Vampires don't eat chocolate:_

_**A/N: I know, it's odd. But I didn't want to do the wedding. It would seem . . . trite. So I did this instead.**_

_Dear Edward,_

_We do hope that you know how much we enjoyed spending time with you. We're so happy that you decided to turn Bella yourself. It will mean a lot more to her that way. I'm sure you prefer to have us gone, given how annoying you thought I was, but I enjoyed helping you and Bella._

_Sincerely,_

_Kalysta Brie Scott_

* * *

_Dear Bella,_

_It was wonderful to meet you and help you and Edward. I know how much you love him, and he loves you. Speak your thoughts to him a bit more, it will help. I wish to apologize for this, but please remind Alice not to send us wedding invitations. I know you want the wedding small, and we're not allowed to weddings that we've helped along anyway. I wish you the greatest luck in your new life._

_Sincerely,_

_Kalysta Brie Scott_

* * *

_Dear Alice,_

_You are REALLY awesome. Thanks for the bright green sleeping bags. Maybe I can convince Odette to take us camping now. Kira also really likes the shoes. Please do not send us wedding invitations, as we're not allowed at human/nonhuman weddings._

_Love,_

_Kalysta Brie Scott_

* * *

_Dear Jasper,_

_Remember to practice that wall I showed you. It will help, I promise._

_Sincerely,_

_Kalysta Brie Scott_

* * *

_Dear Angela,_

_I'm so sorry that we couldn't spend more time with you. Hedgewitches are always my favorite to hang around. There aren't any insane power contests or whatnot. We do hope you'll write us and tell keep us updated on what is going on in the area. In about fourish years, there'll be a witch moving in and she'll be able to teach you some stuff._

_Sincerely,_

_Kalysta Brie Scott, High Magus_

* * *

_Dear Jacob,_

_Don't you dare forget that promise. You will imprint, just give it time. Oh, and congrats on the scholarship to the University of Washington. I've heard it's a good school. Keep working on cars. I have a feeling you're true love will need some help with hers. You really are a nice boy, you just need to find something to occupy your time that isn't Bella. If you ever need a break, I've heard the werewolves down in Texas are nice. Just don't stay away too long._

_Oh, and your future wife will want to talk to Kira later. When she gets too upset, give her this address. She'll know who we are._

_Sincerely_

_Kalysta Brie Scott_

_**Fin, or as you may say; 'The End'**_


End file.
